Bedtime Stories
by MusicIsLife11
Summary: Leah tells a story to Jacob's daughter, Diana but makes a different ending...May continue, unsure. Please review!  x


**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own the Twilight saga, nor Jacob nor Leah.

* * *

"Aunt Lee?" little Diana asked while sitting in bed. Jacob's daughter's lips were turned into a smile as she waited for the woman to turn around, about to close to door for the night. "Tell me a story... One of your stories." The atmosphere became sad but Leah smiled, her twenty six years features masked with fake happiness, brushing locks of dark curls from her tanned skin. There was a moment of long and needed silence before Leah smiled, sitting on the edge of Diana's bed as she began the story.

"This girl... let's call her Lisa," Leah silently laughed at the name, making it as close to hers as possible. "She was in love with a boy, a very handsome boy at that. She thought... she thought she would be his princess, like in all those fairytale books. She thought he'd be the prince. But... Lisa was disappointed when this prince found another princess." Diana's face fell into an expression that look like she might cry if Leah didn't get to the happy part.

"Then she found another prince, Diana. And you know what she did?" Leah asked, smiling a very sad smile. Little Diana looks a lot like Jacob, with his familiar face expressions and features, however he has the chocolate brown eyes of his mother and the bronze curls of his mother too. Unfortunately, Renesmee's part made her less beautiful then she could have been as Jacob alone could have made the most beautiful thing alive. Fortunately however, Diana had gotten the tan skin instead of the pale skin with red cheeks. Leah had always hated that about Renesmee, that she was so perfect. She had vampire's beauty as well as Bella's. How was that fair? That Bella - anybody would have been better but that bitch - got what Leah had always wanted? So badly, Leah would have liked to be the mother of this child, but Leah was barren; she would never have children.

"They fell in love?" Diana asked hopefully, eyes wide with trust that the story would become one of the many amazing fairy tales she had been told all her life.

"Ye- no, Dia... They didn't fall in love. Lisa fell in love with the prince however," Diana's face fell but not for long as she waited for the marriage and children and pretty dresses. "He didn't notice her even though they shared many things. A life, a town, a secret..." Diana didn't seem intrigued enough to ask about this 'secret' so didn't question it, leaving Leah to decide where to go from there. "He was in love with a girl... Let's call her Belle. He was in love with Belle and Belle loved somebody else, somebody named... Edwin. But this prince's love for Belle didn't change because she didn't love him back. That made him even more possessive over her." Diana blinked at the longer words but nodded, intrigued now.

"So, Lisa was left alone until she had to fight for Belle. She was asked to by her friends... To fight for Belle's life even. Edwin was against getting Lisa's friends into it, and even Lisa was too, but then the prince asked her, and she didn't have a choice but to obey." Diana's cheeks were red and her eyes were swelling. _You can't tell her the rest. _Leah realised, regretting telling her this story. _Think of a quick ending._

"After the battle, Edwin took Belle away and the prince realised how much he loved Lisa, so they got married in a pretty dress and had four children," Leah smiled distastefully; her lying wasn't great and it seemed she hadn't even fooled Diana however, Diana left it at that, nodding and pecking Leah's cheek. Leah smiled, standing up to leave the room. Little Diana was only six years old; she couldn't know the truth that princes don't fall in love with princesses. It was obvious, as Diana existed.

"Aunt Leah?" Diana whispered before Leah left. Leah popped her head back in the door. "One day... Will you tell me the real ending to that story?" Leah met Diana's brown eyes and bit her lip. Leah had difficultly not obeying Jacob's orders and Jacob's daughter was no different.

"Of course honey," Leah whispered before leaving. Leah wasn't so sure she could though; telling the rest of that tragic story would be heartbreaking. Leah settled at her desk, scribbling down what she'd already told Diana, leaving out the ending she'd made up.

_Edwin and Belle left and the prince was heartbroken... There was nothing anybody could do, so everybody except Lisa gave up on him. It was then, that Edwin and Belle came back however Belle had a little girl named Alirose. _Leah chuckled at her interpretation of Renesmee; might as well use a name from the aunts. _The prince fell in love with this little girl and went to a wizard to stop himself from aging until she reached his age. Lisa was heartbroken, knowing she'd never, ever find a man quite like this prince. But she left them alone, allowing them to live although it hurt Lisa a lot more than she let on. Alirose and the prince had a child and named her Jill. Lisa ran away then, not being able to stand the sight of it anymore... It was than, that she killed herself._

Leah hadn't realised how easy the ending had been for herself and Jacob. Every day, Jacob had to face Leah, tears and all and not understand why. Renesmee had to stand it too and Leah may not like - hate - the spawn of Belwitch and Edweird, but she had a heart and she wouldn't ruin the lovers life. It was then, Leah found herself at the Cullen's door, watching as the Cullen's came forth and stared at her. She exposed her neck and whispered two final words.

"Kill me."

* * *

A/N: BAM! I kinda liked this? I dunno. What do you think? :D I don't think I'll continue it, but who knows. - shrug - For now, I'll keep it In Progress and strictly Leah.


End file.
